Currently there are several software solutions that automate business process execution. Typical examples of these software solutions are: IBM Business Process Manager, IBM Web Sphere Business Modeler Advanced, and IBM Operational Decision Manager. Automated article purchase is one of the widest application areas for automated business process execution software, since almost every medium-sized or big company purchases various articles necessary for daily business operation from external suppliers. Despite big variety of article purchases, activities of companies, and organizational structures of the companies there is a “common denominator” in various article purchase processes, i.e. the article purchases have to be approved by approval instances. These approval instances can be employees of the companies, employees of the external suppliers of the companies, various external/internal software, etc. These approval instances are requested to approve or reject purchase requests of the articles or groups of the articles initiated by employees of the companies. A volume of articles being purchased can be high and even when processing of the article purchase requests is supported by various automated business process execution software, article purchase approval/rejection might become a responsibility of full-time purchasing professional people.